<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favors by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716789">Favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wasn’t sure why she agreed to this meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts">Meilan_Firaga</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy wasn’t sure why she agreed to this meeting. Copley had set it up, and she still didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, but she and her team were desperate to stay off the grid. So here she was, sitting in a modern office so pristine she couldn’t imagine anyone actually worked here. </p>
<p>“Ms. Scythia, sorry to keep you waiting.”</p>
<p>Andy didn’t hear the woman come in, but when she came into view was instantly allured by her. The tall woman extended her hand, “Pepper, nice to meet you.” Andy shook it, enjoying the softness against her own. </p>
<p>“Call me Andy.”</p>
<p>She sat at the glass desk and stared at her, not harshly, just appraising.</p>
<p>“Copley sent over your file; impressive. I have an idea I’d like to run by you.”</p>
<p>Andy blinked a few times, otherwise keeping her body still in the overly comfortable chair. She wondered if this was a tactic Pepper used to disarm people. </p>
<p>“You don’t have questions?”</p>
<p>“Andy, I’ve seen Aliens, my closest friends and family members have been to space; immortality is not exactly a shocker at this point.” </p>
<p>“Okay, what is your idea?”</p>
<p>“I think we should institute the Root protocol. Effectively it would change your team's identities frequently. Say, somehow your image pops up in Jakarta, any intelligence agencies searching for you would not be alerted; facial recognition for you returns a new person, a new identity. All this without, you know, having to change your face. That would be a true travesty, now wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Andy smirked. “And what do I need to do for you?”</p>
<p>Pepper looked at her watch. “Have a drink with me?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“I happen to owe Copley a favor and I <em>hate</em> owing favors. Now we’re even. About that drink?”</p>
<p>“Yes, let's.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the beta, Cleo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>